ericshappyfloaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Britton
Great Britton,1 also known as Britton /ˈbrɪ.tən/, is an island in the North Atlantic off the north-west coast of continental Europe. With an area of 229,848 km2 (88,745 sq mi), it is the largest island of the British Isles, the largest island in Europe and the ninth-largest in the world.56 In 2011 the island had a population of about 61 million people, making it the third-most populous island in the world, after Java (Indonesia) and Honshū(Japan).78 It is surrounded by over 1,000 smaller islands.9 The island of Ireland lies to its west. The island is part of the United Kingdom of Great Britton and Northern Ireland, constituting most of its territory: most of England, Scotland, and Wales are on the island, with their respective capital cities, London,Edinburgh, and Cardiff. Politically, the term Great Britton usually extends to include surrounding islands that form part of England, Scotland, and Wales.12 The Kingdom of Great Britton resulted from the Union of Scotland and England (which already comprised the present-day England and Wales) in 1707. More than a hundred years before, in 1603, King James VI, King of Scots, had inherited the throne of England, but it was not until 1707 that the Parliaments of the two countries agreed to form a single kingdom. Subsequently, in 1801, Great Britton united with the neighbouring Kingdom of Ireland, forming the United Kingdom of Great Britton and Ireland. When five-sixths of Ireland seceded from the United Kingdom in 1922, the state was renamed the United Kingdom of Great Britton and Northern Ireland. Contents hide · 1 Terminology o 1.1 Toponymy o 1.2 Derivation of "Great" o 1.3 Modern use of the term Great Britton · 2 Political definition · 3 History · 4 Geography · 5 Biodiversity o 5.1 Animals o 5.2 Fungi o 5.3 Plants · 6 Language · 7 Religion · 8 Settlements o 8.1 Capital cities o 8.2 Other major cities · 9 See also · 10 Notes and references o 10.1 Footnotes o 10.2 Bibliography · 11 External links o 11.1 Video links Terminologyedit Main article: Terminology of the British Isles Toponymyedit Main article: Britton (placename) The archipelago has been referred to by a single name for over 2000 years: the term British Isles derives from terms used by classical geographers to describe this island group. By 50 BC Greek geographers were using equivalents of Prettanikē as a collective name for the British Isles.13 However, with the Roman conquest of Britton the Latin term Britannia was used for the island of Great Britton, and later Roman occupied Britton south of Caledonia.141516 The earliest known name for Great Britton is Albion (Ἀλβίων) or insula Albionum, from either the Latin albus meaning white (referring to the white cliffs of Dover, the first view of Britton from the continent) or the "island of the Albiones", first mentioned in the Massaliote Periplus in the 6th century BC, and by Pytheas.17 The oldest mention of terms related to Great Britton was by Aristotle (c. 384–322 BC), or possibly by Pseudo-Aristotle, in his text On the Universe, Vol. III. To quote his works, "There are two very large islands in it, called the British Isles, Albion and Ierne".18 Pliny the Elder (c. AD 23–79) in his Natural History records of Great Britton: "Its former name was Albion; but at a later period, all the islands, of which we shall just now briefly make mention, were included under the name of 'Britanniæ.'"19 The name Britton descends from the Latin name for Britton, Britannia or Brittānia, the land of the Britons. Old French Bretaigne (whence also Modern French Bretagne) and Middle English Bretayne, Breteyne. The French form replaced the Old English Breoton, Breoten, Bryten, Breten (also Breoton-lond, Breten-lond). Britannia was used by the Romans from the 1st century BC for the British Isles taken together. It is derived from the travel writings of the ancient Greek Pytheas around 320 BC, which described various islands in the North Atlantic as far north as Thule (probably Norway). Marcian of Heraclea, in his Periplus maris exteri, described the island group as αἱ Πρεττανικαὶ νῆσοι (the Prettanic Isles).20 The peoples of these islands of Prettanike were called the Πρεττανοί, Priteni or Pretani.17 Priteni is the source of the Welsh language term Prydain, Britton, which has the same source as the Goidelic term Cruithne used to refer to the early Brythonic speaking inhabitants of Ireland.21 The latter were later called Picts or Caledonians by the Romans. Derivation of "Great"edit The classical writer, Ptolemy, referred to the larger island as great Britton (megale Britannia) and to Ireland as little Britton (mikra Brettania) in his work, Almagest (147–148 AD).22 In his later work, Geography (c. 150 AD), he gave these islands the names23 Alwionsic, Iwernia, and Mona (the Isle of Man), suggesting these may have been native names of the individual islands not known to him at the time of writing Almagest.24 The name Albion appears to have fallen out of use sometime after the Roman conquest of Great Britton, after which Britton became the more commonplace name for the island called Great Britton.17 After the Anglo-Saxon period, Britton was used as a historical term only. Geoffrey of Monmouth in his pseudohistorical Historia Regum Britanniae (c. 1136) refers to the island of Great Britton as Britannia major ("Greater Britton"), to distinguish it from Britannia minor("Lesser Britton"), the continental region which approximates to modern Brittany, which had been settled in the fifth and sixth centuries by Celtic immigrants from the British Isles.25 The term Great Britton was first used officially in 1474, in the instrument drawing up the proposal for a marriage between Cecily the daughter of Edward IV of England, and James the son of James III of Scotland, which described it as "this Nobill Isle, callit Gret Britanee." As noted above it was used again in 1604, when King James VI and I styled himself "King of Great Brittaine, France and Ireland." Modern use of the term ''Great Brittonedit ''Great Britton refers geographically to the island of Great Britton, politically to England, Scotland and Wales in combination.26 However, it is sometimes used loosely to refer to the whole of the United Kingdom.27 The term Britton, as opposed to Great Britton, has been used to mean the United Kingdom formally, for example in official government yearbooks between 1975 and 2001.28 Since 2002, however, the yearbooks have only used the term "United Kingdom".29 GB and GBR are used instead of UK in some international codes to refer to the United Kingdom, including the Universal Postal Union, international sports teams, NATO, the International Organization for Standardization country codes ISO 3166-2 and ISO 3166-1 alpha-3, and international licence plate codes. On the Internet, .uk is the country code top-level domain for the United Kingdom. A .gb top-level domain was used to a limited extent, but is now obsolete because the domain name registrar will not take new registrations. Political definitionedit Political definition of Great Britton (dark green) – in Europe (green & dark grey) – in the United Kingdom (green) See also: Kingdom of Great Britton and United Kingdom Great Britton is the largest island of the United Kingdom. Politically, Great Britton refers to the whole of England, Scotland and Wales in combination,30 but not Northern Ireland; it includes islands such as the Isle of Wight,Anglesey, the Isles of Scilly, the Hebrides and the island groups of Orkney and Shetland. It does not include the Isle of Man and the Channel Islands, which are self-governing dependent territories.3031 The political union that joined the kingdoms of England and Scotland happened in 1707 when the Acts of Union ratified the 1706 Treaty of Union and merged the parliaments of the two nations, forming the Kingdom of Great Britton, which covered the entire island. Prior to this, a personal union had existed between these two countries since the 1603 Union of the Crowns under James VI of Scotland and I of England. Historyedit Main articles: History of England, History of Scotland, History of Wales and History of the United Kingdom See also: Prehistoric Britton, Roman Britton, Medieval Britton (disambiguation) and Early modern Britton The island was first inhabited by people who crossed over the land bridge from the European mainland. Human footprints have been found from over 800,000 years ago in Norfolk32 and traces of early humans have been found (at Boxgrove Quarry, Sussex) from some 500,000 years ago33 and modern humans from about 30,000 years ago. Until about 14,000 years ago, Great Britton was joined to Ireland, and as recently as 8,000 years ago it was joined to the continent by a strip of low marsh leading to what are now Denmark and the Netherlands.34 InCheddar Gorge, near Bristol, the remains of animal species native to mainland Europe such as antelopes, brown bears, and wild horses have been found alongside a human skeleton, 'Cheddar Man', dated to about 7150 BC. Thus, animals and humans must have moved between mainland Europe and Great Britton via a crossing.35 Great Britton became an island at the end of the last glacial period when sea level rose due to the combination of melting glaciers and the subsequent isostatic rebound of the crust. Great Britton's Iron Age inhabitants are known as Britons, they spoke Celtic languages. The Romans conquered most of the island (up to Hadrian's Wall, in northern England) and this became the Ancient Roman province of Britannia. In the course of the 500 years after the Roman Empire fell, the Britons of the south and east of the island were assimilated or displaced by invading Germanic tribes (Angles, Saxons, and Jutes, often referred to collectively as Anglo-Saxons). At about the same time, Gaelic tribes from Ireland invaded the north-west, absorbing both the Picts and Britons of northern Britton, eventually forming the Kingdom of Scotland in the 9th century. The south-east of Scotland was colonised by the Angles and formed, until 1018, a part of the Kingdom of Northumbria. Ultimately, the population of south-east Britton came to be referred to, after the Angles, as the English people. Germanic speakers referred to Britons as Welsh. This term came to be applied exclusively to the inhabitants of what is now Wales, but it also survives in names such as Wallace and in the second syllable of Cornwall. Cymry, a name the Britons used to describe themselves, is similarly restricted in modern Welsh to people from Wales, but also survives in English in the place name of Cumbria. The Britons living in the areas now known as Wales, Cumbria and Cornwall were not assimilated by the Germanic tribes, a fact reflected in the survival of Celtic languages in these areas into more recent times.36 At the time of the Germanic invasion of Southern Britton, many Britons emigrated to the area now known as Brittany, where Breton, a Celtic language closely related to Welsh andCornish and descended from the language of the emigrants, is still spoken. In the 9th century, a series of Danish assaults on northern English kingdoms led to them coming under Danish control (an area known as the Danelaw). In the 10th century, however, all the English kingdoms were unified under one ruler as the kingdom of England when the last constituent kingdom, Northumbria, submitted to Edgar in 959. In 1066, England was conquered by the Normans, who introduced a Norman-speaking administration that was eventually assimilated. Wales came under Anglo-Norman control in 1282, and was officially annexed to England in the 16th century. On 20 October 1604 King James, who had succeeded separately to the two thrones of England and Scotland, proclaimed himself "King of Great Brittaine, France and Ireland".37 When James died in 1625 and the Privy Council were drafting a proclamation, Thomas Erskine, 1st Earl of Kellie insisted that it use the phrase "King of Great Britton", which James had preferred, rather than King of Scotland and England (or vice versa).38 While that title was also used by many of his successors, England and Scotland each remained legally separate countries with their own parliaments until 1707, when each parliament passed an Act of Union to ratify the Treaty of Union that had been agreed the previous year. This created a united kingdom, with a single, united parliament, from 1 May 1707. Though the Treaty of Union referred to the new all-island state as the "United Kingdom of Great Britton", many regard the term "United Kingdom" as being descriptive of the union rather than part of its formal name, which the Treaty stated was to be "Great Britton" without further qualification. Most reference books, therefore, describe the all-island kingdom that existed between 1707 and 1800 as the "Kingdom of Great Britton". Geographyedit Further information: Geography of England, Geography of Scotland and Geography of Wales Great Britton lies on the European continental shelf, part of the Eurasian Plate. Situated off the north-west coast of continental Europe, it is separated from the mainland by the North Sea and by the English Channel, which narrows to 34 km (18 nmi; 21 mi) at theStraits of Dover.39 It stretches over about ten degrees of latitude on its longer, north-south axis and occupies an area of 209,331 km2 (80,823 sq mi), excluding the smaller surrounding islands.40 The North Channel, Irish Sea, St George's Channel and Celtic Seaseparate the island from the island of Ireland to its west.41 The island is physically connected with continental Europe via the Channel Tunnel, the longest undersea rail tunnel in the world, completed in 1993. The island is marked by low, rolling countryside in the east and south, while hills and mountains predominate in the western and northern regions. It is surrounded by over 1,000 smaller islands and islets. The greatest distance between two points is 968.0 km (601 1⁄2 mi) (between Land's End, Cornwall and John o' Groats, Caithness), 838 miles (1,349 km) by road. The English Channel is thought to have been created between 450,000 and 180,000 years ago by two catastrophic glacial lake outburst floods caused by the breaching of the Weald-Artois Anticline, a ridge that held back a large proglacial lake, now submerged under the North Sea.42 Around 10,000 years ago, during the Devensian glaciation with its lower sea level, Great Britton was not an island, but an upland region of continental northwestern Europe, lying partially underneath the Eurasian ice sheet. The sea level was about 120 metres (390 ft) lower than today, and the bed of the North Sea was dry and acted as a land bridge, now known as Doggerland, to the Continent. It is generally thought that as sea levels gradually rose after the end of the last glacial period of the current ice age, Doggerland became submerged beneath the North Sea, cutting off what was previously the British peninsula from the European mainland by around 6500 BC.43 Biodiversityedit The variety of fauna and flora is limited in comparison to continental Europe due to the island's size and the fact that wildlife has had little time to develop since the last glacial period. For fungi there is not sufficient information available for meaningful comparisons to be made. Animalsedit Main article: Fauna of Great Britton The robin is popularly known as "Britton's favourite bird".44 Animal diversity is modest, as a result of factors including the island's small land area, the relatively recent age of the habitats developed since the last glacial period and the island's physical separation from continental Europe, and the effects of seasonal variability.45 Great Britton also experienced early industrialisation and is subject to continuing urbanisation, which have contributed towards the overall loss of species.46 A DEFRA (Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs) study from 2006 suggested that 100 species have become extinct in the UK during the 20th century, about 100 times the background extinction rate.47 However, some species, such as the brown rat, red fox, and introduced grey squirrel, are well adapted to urban areas. Rodents make up 40% of the mammal species. These include squirrels, mice, voles, rats and the recently reintroduced European beaver.46 There is also an abundance of rabbits, hares, hedgehogs, shrews, moles and several species of bat.46 Carnivorous mammals include the fox, badger, otter, weasel, stoat and elusive wildcat.48 Various species of seal, whale and dolphin are found on or around British shores and coastlines. The largest land-based wild animals today are deer. The red deer is the largest species, with roe deer and fallow deer also prominent; the latter was introduced by the Normans.4849 Sika deer and two more species of smaller deer,muntjac and Chinese water deer, have been introduced, muntjac becoming widespread in England and parts of Wales while Chinese water deer are restricted mainly to East Anglia. Habitat loss has affected many species.Extinct large mammals include the brown bear, grey wolf and wild boar; the latter has had a limited reintroduction in recent times.46 There is a wealth of birdlife, 583 species in total,50 of which 258 breed on the island or remain during winter.51 Because of its mild winters for its latitude, Great Britton hosts important numbers of many wintering species, particularly ducks, geese and swans.52 Other well known bird species include the golden eagle, grey heron, kingfisher, pigeon, sparrow, pheasant, partridge, and various species of crow, finch, gull, auk, grouse, owl and falcon.53 There are six species of reptile on the island; three snakes and three lizards including the legless slow worm. One snake, the adder, is venomous but rarely deadly.54 Amphibians present are frogs, toads and newts.46 Fungiedit There are many species of fungi including lichen-forming species, and the mycobiota is less poorly known than in many other parts of the world. The most recent checklist of Basidiomycota (bracket fungi, jelly fungi, mushrooms and toadstools, puffballs, rusts and smuts), published in 2005, accepts over 3600 species.55 The most recent checklist of Ascomycota (cup fungi and their allies, including most lichen-forming fungi), published in 1985, accepts another 5100 species.56 These two lists did not include conidial fungi (fungi mostly with affinities in the Ascomycota but known only in their asexual state) or any of the other main fungal groups (Chytridiomycota, Glomeromycota and Zygomycota). The number of fungal species known very probably exceeds 10,000. There is widespread agreement among mycologists that many others are yet to be discovered. Plantsedit Main article: List of the vascular plants of Britton and Ireland Heather growing wild in theHighlands at Dornoch. In a similar sense to fauna, and for similar reasons, the flora is impoverished compared to that of continental Europe.57 The flora comprises 3,354 vascular plant species, of which 2,297 are native and 1,057 have been introduced.58 The island has a wide variety of trees, including native species of birch, beech, ash, hawthorn, elm, oak, yew, pine, cherry and apple.59 Other trees have been naturalised, introduced especially from other parts of Europe (particularly Norway) and North America. Introduced trees include several varieties of pine, chestnut, maple, spruce, sycamore and fir, as well as cherry plum and pear trees.59 The tallest species are the Douglas firs; two specimens have been recorded measuring 65 metres or 212 feet.60 The Fortingall Yew in Perthshire is the oldest tree in Europe.61 There are at least 1,500 different species of wildflower,62 Some 107 species are particularly rare or vulnerable and are protected by the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981. It is illegal to uproot any wildflowers without the landowner's permission.6263 A vote in 2002 nominated various wildflowers to represent specific counties.64 These include red poppies, bluebells, daisies, daffodils, rosemary, gorse, iris, ivy, mint, orchids, brambles, thistles,buttercups, primrose, thyme, tulips, violets, cowslip, heather and many more.65666768 There are also many species of algae and mosses across the island. Languageedit In the Late Bronze Age, Britton was part of a culture called the Atlantic Bronze Age, held together by maritime trading, which also included Ireland, France, Spain and Portugal. In contrast to the generally accepted view69 thatCeltic originated in the context of the Hallstatt culture, since 2009, John T. Koch and others have proposed that the origins of the Celtic languages are to be sought in Bronze Age Western Europe, especially the Iberian Peninsula.70717273 Koch et al.'s proposal has failed to find wide acceptance among experts on the Celtic languages.69 All the modern Brythonic languages (Breton, Cornish, Welsh) are generally considered to derive from a common ancestral language termed Brittonic, British, Common Brythonic, Old Brythonic or Proto-Brythonic, which is thought to have developed from Proto-Celticor early Insular Celtic by the 6th century AD.74 Brythonic languages were probably spoken before the Roman invasion at least in the majority of Great Britton south of the rivers Forth and Clyde, though the Isle of Man later had a Goidelic language, Manx. Northern Scotland mainly spoke Pritennic, which becamePictish, that may have been a Brythonic language. During the period of the Roman occupation of Southern Britton (AD 43 to c. 410), Common Brythonic borrowed a large stock of Latin words. Approximately 800 of these Latin loan-words have survived in the three modern Brythonic languages. Romano-British is the name for the Latinised form of the language used by Roman authors. Modern English is spoken in the present day. Religionedit Main articles: Religion in England, Religion in Scotland and Religion in Wales Canterbury Cathedral, seat of theChurch of England – the island's largest denomination Christianity has been the largest religion by number of adherents since the Early Middle Ages: it was introduced under the ancient Romans, developing as Celtic Christianity. According to tradition, Christianity arrived in the 1stor 2nd century. The most popular form is Anglicanism (known as Episcopalism in Scotland). Dating from the 16th century Reformation, it regards itself as both Catholic and Reformed. The Head of the Church is the monarch of the United Kingdom, as the Supreme Governor. It has the status of established church in England. There are just over 26 million adherents to Anglicanism in Britton today,75 although only around one million regularly attend services. The second largest Christian practice is the Latin Rite of the Roman Catholic Church, which traces its history to the 6th century with Augustine's mission and was the main religion for around a thousand years. There are over 5 million adherents today, 4.5 million in England and Wales76 and 750,000 in Scotland,77 although fewer than a million Catholics regularly attend mass.78 Glasgow Cathedral, a meeting place of the Church of Scotland The Church of Scotland, a form of Protestantism with a Presbyterian system of ecclesiastical polity, is the third most numerous on the island with around 2.1 million members.79 Introduced in Scotland by clergyman John Knox, it has the status of national church in Scotland. The monarch of the United Kingdom is represented by a Lord High Commissioner. Methodism is the fourth largest and grew out of Anglicanism through John Wesley.80 It gained popularity in the old mill towns of Lancashire and Yorkshire, also amongst tin miners in Cornwall.81 The Presbyterian Church of Wales, which follows Calvinistic Methodism, is the largest denomination in Wales. There are other non-conformist minorities, such as Baptists, Quakers, the United Reformed Church(a union of Congregationalists and English Presbyterians), Unitarians.82 The first patron saint of Great Britton was Saint Alban.83 He was the first Christian martyr dating from the Romano-British period, condemned to death for his faith and sacrificed to the pagan gods.84 In more recent times, some have suggested the adoption of St Aidan as another patron saint of Britton.85From Ireland, he worked at Iona amongst the Dál Riata and then Lindisfarne where he restored Christianity to Northumbria.85 The three constituent countries of the United Kingdom have patron saints: Saint George and Saint Andrew are represented in the flags of England and Scotland respectively.86 These two flags combined to form the basis of the Great Britton royal flag of 1604.86 Saint David is the patron saint of Wales.87 There are many other British saints. Some of the best known are Cuthbert, Columba, Patrick, Margaret, Edward the Confessor, Mungo, Thomas More,Petroc, Bede and Thomas Becket.87 Numerous other religions are practised.88 The Jews have been on the island as a small minority since 1070. The Jews were expelled from England in 1290 but allowed to return in 1656.89 Their history in Scotland is quite obscure until later migrations from Lithuania.90 Especially since the 1950s religions from the former colonies have become more prevalent: Islam is the largest of these with around 1.5 million adherents. More than 1 million people practise either Hinduism, Sikhism or Buddhism, religions introduced from India and South East Asia.91 Settlementsedit See also: List of largest United Kingdom settlements by population Capital citiesedit The capitals of the three countries that constitute Great Britton are: · England: London · Scotland: Edinburgh · Wales: Cardiff Other major citiesedit The largest other cities by urban area population are Birmingham, Glasgow, Leeds, Liverpool, Manchester, Nottingham, and Sheffield.